1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming electronic component packages and the related structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As substrates for electronic component packages become increasingly thin, the substrates become increasingly flexible. Unfortunately, undesirable bending of a substrate can lead to failure of the electrical interconnections formed with the substrate. Also, heat buildup in the substrate can cause premature failure of the package.